


Lord Chrollo Innamorato

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Duelling, F/M, Fluff, Half-Siblings, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Literature, Weddings, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Lord Chrollo plans his revenge against Kurapika, seducing his half-sister Neon seemed to be the best option. Nevertheless, he ends up falling in love with her. Will Lord Chrollo and Neon live happily ever after?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Lord Chrollo Innamorato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/gifts).



> This fanfic first began when I wanted to write a very corny Kuroneo fanfic. Around the same time, my classmates and I were making fun of how stupid, sexist, and outdated some plot devices of canon literature are. So yes, this is kinda a parody of the general idea I have about western canon literature, but with Kuroneo. This is so weird lol I was laughing with every word of it, please don't take it seriously, just have fun as much as I do writing this!

Like every member of the society, Kurapika found himself admiring Lord Chrollo. The dark-haired man had an undeniable charm, only comparable to the honey's ability to attract insects; he was mysterious yet elegant. Lord Chrollo invited some of the wealthy and noblemen to his house in the countryside, he was organizing a hunt.

While everyone was chatting before the hunt begins, Kurapika opened his pocket diary where he kept a photograph of Neon. He contemplated the portrait, wondering if she was doing well in his absence. 

"Ah, what a lovely lady," Lord Chrollo said when he discovered Kurapika watching the photograph.

"...she is my sister" Kurapika simply stated, closing the small notebook.

"I see you are taking courage for the hunt," Chrollo said, trying to change the topic "I heard you were a great hunter, is that true?"

"I wouldn't say I'm great, I'm just accustomed"

"It seems you are also modest" Chrollo smirked "Would you like to compete against me? The one who hunts the best prey will win"

"Let's do it, then" Kurapika returned him an almost imperceptible smile, the challenge had stirred his competitive side.

Against all odds, Kurapika hunted a fox with exquisite ginger fur, hence winning the competition. Who would tell that the son of the wealthy gentleman Light Nostrade and a beautiful Kurta woman had such amazing skills? All the guests praised the blonde man. This, of course, caused deep resentment in Lord Chrollo, a man who didn't know what failure was. Later that night, Lord Chrollo confronted Kurapika once they were alone. 

"Did you enjoy to humiliate me, Nostrade young master?" Lord Chrollo asked sarcastically.

"You were the one who challenged me, you shouldn't have done it if you weren't willing to lose" Kurapika replied with the intention of leaving the room, however, Lord Chrollo grabbed his arm. 

"Do you think you will get out of this so easily? Listen, I'm going to take revenge"

"I used to think highly of you, now I see you are nothing but a narcissist" 

That's how the enmity between the two men began.

When Kurapika returned to the town, he was greeted by his sweet half-sister, Neon. The girl jumped into Kurapika's arms, and he gave her a tender smile.

"I was outside just for two days!" Kurapika laughed 

"I know! But I missed you" Neon said, "Tell me, did you brought me something?" 

"It was supposed to be a surprise, and I don't mean to brag but..." Kurapika made a dramatic pause "I hunted a fox and I was thinking that I could make a coat for you" 

"That would be delightful!" she kissed his cheek

"There's another thing I have to tell you. I'm going out again next week, I need to take care of some matters that our father let unsettled in another country" 

"How long will it take you?"

"Maybe a month or so"

"A month?!" Neon pouted, and Kurapika just sighed

"I have many responsibilities, you understand it, right?" 

Neon just nodded. 

The news of Nostrade young master leaving the country reached Lord Chrollo's ears, what a perfect time to plan his vendetta. Maybe he could try seducing the lady Kurapika loved the most, how would he react?

One week after Kurapika went aboard has passed, Neon was hugely bored, she wasn't allowed to leave the house when her brother was out. As if the gods would have taken pity on her, someone knocked on the door. A maid opened it, and she heard a man asked: "Is young master Nostrade here?" 

"I apologize, Lord Chrollo, but right now he is not in the country, only the young miss is here. Please, come in" the maid said.

Neon stood up from the piano stool where she was contemplating some old sheet music and fixed herself quickly before coming back to her lady-like persona. She approached the door to meet the man who gave her a small bow, she gave her another one back. 

"This lovely lady must be young miss Neon Nostrade," Lord Chrollo said, Neon laughed lightly "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your brother says wonderful things about you"

"Does he?" she was surprised, her brother was even more overprotective than their father had been.

"Of course, and with good reason, you are the most divine creature my eyes have ever seen" 

He was not lying, Neon was even more beautiful in person than in the photograph, now he knows why she is Kurapika's most valuable treasure. And he would love to take her away from him. 

Lord Chrollo grabbed her hand and kissed devoutly. Neon blushed, there was something about him that made her shudder. 

"So, why were you looking for my brother?" Neon asked

"Dull matters" Lord Chrollo sighed "Were you playing the piano, young miss?" he said as he saw the sheet music spread.

"No, I don't know how to. I just like to remember good old memories this piano brings when I'm bored" 

"Well, if you would like to learn, I could teach you"

"Really?" Neon smiled widely

"Everything you want, my fair lady" 

They both sat down on the piano stool, which was wide and long enough for two people to fit. 

"Why don't you perform first?" Neon suggested

"As you wish, you can benefit from a demonstration," Lord Chrollo said before starting to play

Neon gazed at the man, he was handsome, and she liked the way his long and thin fingers seemed to be caressing the piano. She closed her eyes as Lord Chrollo continued playing, this was her mother's favorite song. Beautiful memories of the past came to her mind, she remembered when her mother used to play the piano for her and for Kurapika ten years ago. She couldn't help feeling so joyful, this was all thanks to Lord Chrollo. 

When Lord Chrollo finished, Neon clapped energetically, he could see this was a genuine gesture in her eyes that were so pristine and honest. 

"That was amazing!" she said

"You can do it too, I will show you how," he said as he stood up to be behind Neon, he put his hands over hers carefully and guided them to specific keys of the piano, "This is the first note" 

Lord Chrollo continued to instructed Neon with soft touches and enchanting whispers near her ear. He took the long blue hair of the girl to put it apart, leaving the back of her neck unprotected, perfectly exposed for him to breathe over it and caress it.

"Ha, that tickles, Lord Chrollo" Neon said whispered. 

Neon has never felt this way before, she was used to receiving compliments (that his brother would immediately cut) or looks, but never this kind of light touches; she has never been so flustered in her entire life. Fortunately, Eliza, her maid, arrived in the room. 

"Lord Chrollo, Miss Neon, it's afternoon tea," Eliza said 

"We are going on a minute," Neon said as she stood up as fast as she could.

Neon guided Lord Chrollo to the salon where they will have the tea. They started to drink and eat until a paint hanged on the wall caught Lord Chrollo's attention. 

"What a beautiful paint of you" Lord Chrollo commented 

"That's not me, that's my mother!" Neon replied

"Now I know from where you inherited your beauty, it's a shame your brother didn't have the same luck"

Neon laughed softly at his silly words.

"That's because she is not Kurapika's mother" Neon explained "Kurapika's mother was my father's first wife, lamentably she died giving birth to him. Then, my father married my mother, she was an awesome woman who treated Kurapika as her child until she passed away" 

Lord Chrollo wanted to comfort the girl, but she didn't seem to be affected by the topic, either way, they continued talking about various things. It was late when he noticed he must go.

"Will you come again?" Neon asked

"Only if you want" 

"Of course!" 

"Then I will see you again, my beautiful angel" Lord Chrollo kissed her hand goodbye. 

After Lord Chrollo was gone, Eliza approached her young miss, they always had had a close friendship. 

"So... Lord Chrollo and you...?" Eliza asked with a teasing tone, causing Neon to blush helplessly. 

"Did you see that? He is so cute" Neon said giggling

"I think he likes you, Miss Neon" 

Lord Chrollo continued to visit Neon every day, they would play the piano, stroll in the garden, or just talk. His company made her forget that her brother would be back soon. 

A month has passed, Kurapika arrived at the house, but this time his lovely sister didn't greet him as usual. That was weird.

"Eliza, where is Neon?" Kurapika asked worriedly

"She is in the salon with a guest" the maid replied

A guest? Kurapika frowned, he walked to the salon just to find the man who swore he would take revenge on him very near to his sister.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurapika asked furiously

"Good to see you, young master Nostrade," Lord Chrollo said cheerfully 

"Bullshit! Get away from her" 

"Kurapika, what is wrong with you?" Neon said confused 

"Is it part of your stupid revenge? Are you trying to hurt her?!" Kurapika ignored Neon's question and started to shout at Lord Chrollo again. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lord Chrollo said calmly 

"What a shameless man, you better get out of my house and far from my sister, you are not allowed to even breath the same air as her" 

"Kurapika!" Neon cried 

"No, it's fine sweetheart, I will go now," Lord Chrollo said serenely, leaving the house. 

He enjoyed watching Kurapika so mad, but he was starting to also feel sad, he developed genuine feelings towards Neon and now he wanted to see his beloved lady again. 

"Why did you do that?!" Neon shouted while pushing Kurapika's chest 

"Sorry, but he is a bad man, I can't let you be near him"

"No! He is the best man I know, why are you saying that?" 

Kurapika told Neon the story of his rivalry with Lord Chrollo.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Neon shouted, why are men so ridiculously proud?!

"You don't get to decide that," Kurapika said blushing lightly in embarrassment "If I command you to do so, you must obey me" 

"You are not my father!" 

"But our father asked me to take care of you," Kurapika said with severity "You are not allowed to see Lord Chrollo, he is not welcome inside this house!" 

"MONSTER!" Neon began to cry loudly, she wanted to run away, but Kurapika hugged her

"Neon, you have to understand me. I already lost my parents, I don't want to lose you too... I don't know what that man is capable of" Kurapika hugged her tighter "I'm doing this to protect you" 

Neon just nodded. Even if she understood her brother's words, the days after the event she couldn't smile, she missed Lord Chrollo so much, his soft words and touches. No matter how many gifts Kurapika gave her or what he said to cheer her up, Neon continued to be depressed. She thought this was a destiny worst than death, she didn't miss her parents because she knows one can't bring back the dead, but Lord Chrollo was still somewhere and she couldn't see him. 

The house was so gloomy without Neon's usual energy, even the servants started to feel sad as well. Eliza decided to do something about her young miss' state.

"Miss Neon, I have something for you," Eliza said after she knocked on the door of Neon's room.

"If it's something from Kurapika, tell him he can go to hell" 

"No, it's not" 

"...come in"

Eliza entered the room and sat down on the bed near to the girl curling in it. 

"Today at the market, I saw one of Lord Chrollo's maids, and she gave me this" Eliza handled a white envelope to Neon "It's a letter from Lord Chrollo" 

Neon smiled widely 

"Really?!" the girl asked excitedly

"You can read it and confirm it," Eliza said, "Young master doesn't allow you to see Lord Chrollo, but he didn't say anything about writing, right?" 

"Eliza, you are the best!" Neon hugged the maid

As she read the letter, the pink color of her cheeks returned, she found motivation in reading his lover's letter and writing for him. Kurapika noticed a radical change in Neon's behavior, although he thought it was weird, he simply assumed her sister finally forgot about Lord Chrollo. Either way, the most important thing for him was that she was herself again. 

However, the happiness lasted just a few months. Kurapika was waiting for Neon, that night they were going to the theater, but the girl wasn't ready yet. He decided to go to her room, before knocking he heard a conversation between Neon and Eliza. 

"This is the poem he wrote for me, you can read it if you want," Neon said

"That sounds so romantic! Thank you for sharing it with me" Eliza replied

"Anytime, just give it to me tomorrow" Neon giggled "Ah, I must go now" 

Kurapika took distance from the door, a few seconds later, he saw his sister emerge from the bedroom. 

"What took you so long?" Kurapika asked 

"Uhm, sorry~" 

Kurapika sighed, he will interrogate Eliza tomorrow anyway. The next morning he saw Eliza going to Neon's room with a white envelope between her hands, he stopped the maid.

"Tell me, what are you and my sister hiding from me?" Kurapika said visibly pissed off

"Uh... nothing, young master!" Eliza shook her head

"Then, may I have a look?" Kurapika pointed to the white envelope.

Eliza didn't want to expose the secret of her young miss, but Kurapika was her boss after all. A tear rolled down his cheek when she gave him the white envelope. Kurapika quickly opened the letter, it was from Lord Chrollo. 

"NEON!" Kurapika shouted before entering his sister's room "Can you explain yourself?!" he showed her the letter

"Y-you can't read it! That's private!" Neon yelled at him, trying to get the letter back

"You have disobeyed me" Kurapika kept the letter inside his coat "Since our father died, I have done nothing but making you happy, I have given you everything you want... but I asked you one thing and you couldn't do it" 

"Kurapika, please, I love him" Neon cried

"No, you don't. You are just a clueless girl" Kurapika sighed "I beg you, please, get away from him"

Neon felt hopeless, no matter what she does, Kurapika would caught her red-handed. Maybe it was indeed better for her and for Lord Chrollo to be far from each other. She cried on her brother's chest until she fell asleep again. When she woke up, her bedroom was surrounded by endless darkness, she must have slept all day and she was waking up in the middle of the night; the girl simply stared at the ceiling, she didn't want to sleep again. Suddenly, she heard a noise and a shadow on her balcony, she was so scared that she covered up herself with the blankets, but then she heard the voice she was wishing to hear all these months.

"Neon, it's me!" Lord Chrollo said

The girl jumped out of the bed and opened the window, it was really her beloved lord! 

"What are you doing here?" Neon asked with a smile on her face

"Eliza told me what happened, that your brother found out about the letters, so I came to see you," Lord Chrollo said as he entered the room, then he hugged the girl. 

"How long have you been there? You are so cold!" Neon said. She was only using a thin nightgown that allowed the collision between Lord Chrollo's cold body heat and her own. 

"Then warm me up, my love" 

"I have missed you so much..." 

"Me too" Lord Chrollo took a small distance to appreciate his lover's pretty face in the blue moonlight "I couldn't stand another minute without seeing my sweetheart" 

"Ah, me neither, Lord Chrollo, my life has been hell since you left. I thought I would die of mere sadness" 

"Don't worry darling, we don't have to endure this suffering anymore, I want us to escape far from here" 

"What? We can't do that" although Neon liked the idea, she was unsure

"Why not? It's the only way to be together" Lord Chrollo said "Besides, didn't you tell me you want to go to your mother's homeland? We can go there" 

"I... I really want to, and I need to be with you, but it's not easy for me to leave Kurapika alone even though he is sometimes a pain" Neon whispered "At least let me think about it"

"It's fine, I will give you time," Lord Chrollo said, cupping Neon's cheek "Meanwhile, let's enjoy our night together," he said before leaning to kiss Neon.

At first, she was a little coy, but then she surrendered herself to the spell of Lord Chrollo's lips. As their kisses grew up in intensity, Lord Chrollo started to slowly slide one of the straps of Neon's nightgown, causing the girl to yelp.

"Don't be shy, we are going to be wife and husband sooner or later" Lord Chrollo said amused by Neon's reaction.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kurapika shouted as he entered the room 

"K-Kurapika!" Neon couldn't think what to do, she had never seen his brother so mad, his eyes were even red. The only thing she saw was that Kurapika approached Lord Chrollo to punch him in the face.

"Get your filthy hands away from her!" Kurapika grabbed Lord Chrollo from the neck of his shirt "I told you I didn't want to see your pathetic face around here" 

"I don't care, I love her so much I would die for her" 

"Fine then, I will kill you!" Kurapika punched Lord Chrollo again

"No! Please, stop!" Neon cried as she grabbed Kurapika's arm 

"You idiot, you made her cry," Lord Chrollo said "Why don't we solve this as we started it, let's have a duel. If you win, I will leave your sister alone" 

"What if you win?" Kurapika asked

"You must give me your blessings because I will marry her" 

Kurapika frowned at the idea, but this was his last chance to get rid of the annoying Lord Chrollo.

"I accept, let's have a duel tomorrow at noon" 

The sun reached its zenith when Kurapika's servants were setting eleven crystal bottles on a table outside the mansion. Curious people of the town gathered together around it, eager to witness the duel between young master Nostrade and Lord Chrollo, which would decide Neon's destiny. The girl in question was in a dilemma; on one hand, she wanted Lord Chrollo to win so they could get married, on the other hand, she knew her brother was too proud to lose. 

Lord Netero, a respectable gentleman, was asked to be the judge of the duel, everyone kept quiet when he arrived at the place, knowing the show was about to start. 

"Gentlemen, please get ready" Lord Netero spoke to Kurapika and Lord Chrollo, both men walked out of the crowd, carrying their weapons with them. They took a considerable distance from the table, the crowd also moved backward "The one who shots more jars will win. I will count down now... Three... Two... One..." 

The quick shoots began, the crystal burst into millions of pieces, causing an uproarious noise. Everything happened so fast that everyone was confused, muttering about who the winner was until Lord Netero spoke again. 

"The winner is Lord Chrollo," the old man said 

Kurapika felt really frustrated at that moment, how could he lose against that man? However, he had made a promise, he must keep it. He reached out his hand to shake Lord Chrollo's hand. After that, Neon emerged from the crowd to jump into Lord Chrollo's arms. 

Three months have passed since Lord Chrollo asked for the hand of Neon, now the girl was looking at herself at the mirror, admiring her pretty wedding dress. 

"How do I look?" she asked 

"Beautiful, as always" Kurapika answered

"Are you still mad because I will marry Lord Chrollo?"

"No, if that makes you happy, then I'm happy too," he said, smiling "Shall we go now to church?" 

Neon has always dreamed about how her big day would be, but nothing could compare to the sensation of seeing his significant other waiting at the end of the hall. Lord Chrollo took both of her hands when she arrived at his side, is he really marrying such a lovable girl? He couldn't believe it all started with an act of stupid revenge, he was planning to seduce her and then leave her broken-hearted at first, but she was the one who stole his heart with her sweet ways. Although he thought he didn't deserve her, he knew her heart belongs to him. 

One day after the ceremony, they traveled to their honeymoon destination. Now they are bathing in the sun rays of Neon's mother homeland, where the sea seems emerald-made, and the days are always sunny, unlike their rainy town. Neon looked at his husband, wishing God would bless them with this eternal, idyllic romance forever.


End file.
